Zack's Blond Hair
by celrock
Summary: Zack no longer wants blond hair, so he dyes it purple after seeing his visiting grandpa do it, but when an identity crisis occurs within the gang, can Zack give up his purple hair to save everyone's sanity? Takes place during and after the events of my story, Rosie's Visit from Tommy.


Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been around much this weekend, between being quite busy with family plans, and not feeling all that well much of the day with a headache, writing Fan Fiction, sort of just, got pushed to the back burner, but after reading the latest story in Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's by babysmurfrock, and rewatching the episode of Rugrats from season 3, where Chuckie dyes his hair black, I got the idea for this story, so hope you enjoy it!

Zack's Blond Hair

Summary: Zack no longer wants blond hair, so he dyes it purple after seeing his visiting grandpa do it, but when an identity crisis occurs within the gang, can Zack give up his purple hair to save everyone's sanity? Takes place during and after the events of my story, Rosie's Visit from Tommy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, his aunt Celeste, and his visiting grandparents, who make their debut appearance in this story, Liz and Harold, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by JJB-Jesse Barrow, and Rosie is owned by nairobi-harper.

It was the middle of April of 2013, and Peter had taken Tommy out of town on a trip to visit Rosie in Boston to celebrate Patriot's Day and Rosie's birthday. While Tommy was away, his little brother Dil, and his parents, Stu and Didi all went off on a trip to visit Didi's little brother Ben and her sister-in-law Elane. Neither one of them had gotten to meet Dil ever since he was born, so Stu and Didi thought this would be a perfect opportunity for them to meet him, with Tommy away with Peter. But little did Zack and his aunt Celeste know they too would be getting a surprise visit from some relatives. She received the text message on her phone early that Friday morning, that Zack's maternal grandparents, and his only living grandparents, Liz and Harold, were flying into Yucaipa, California, all the way from Wheeling, West Virginia, to pay them a visit, and to see how much their grandson had grown, as they hadn't seen him since before Celeste gained custody of him at eight-months-old. Celeste agreed to this, so she went and got Zack awake for the day, so they could head to the airport to pick them up, as their plane was due to land at 9:00 a.m. that morning.

"Good morning Zachary, today, we're having some very special people coming to visit us!" Said Aunty Celeste excitedly, as she got him out of his Reptar racecar bed, fed him a quick breakfast of some stars and yogurt, and got him dressed. She put him into their driverless van, and headed off to the airport.

They were early, so Celeste found a couple of seats near baggage claim, where she and Zack sat down to wait for them. She had brought his toy laptop computer for him to play with, so Zack started playing with it, as he pressed the letters to see what each letter stood for, but his playtime was interrupted when he overheard some people walking nearby, who made comments about his blond hair.

"Oh how cute! Look at the little corn flower! Isn't he adorable?" Said a lady with dark brown hair walking by to pick up her luggage, as she spotted Zack next to his aunt on the first row of chairs.

A few minutes later, an older gentleman with red hair spotted Zack.

"Hey how's the little kiddo today? Why he looks like a little curnel of popcorn!" Said the redheaded man excitedly, as he went to pick up his luggage off of the conveyer belt and leave the airport.

Then, another lady came right up to Celeste and Zack, and started ruffling Zack's hair. She had brown hair, and looked slightly older than Taffy.

"Oh my goodness, look at this toehead! He's the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Said the lady with a smile.

By this time, Zack had closed up his toy laptop computer, and placed it down on the empty seat next to him. After three times of people coming up to him in the airport and commenting on his blond hair, he was not impressed, and by this time, he couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry, and buried his face into his aunt's stomach.

"There there, it's ok sweetie." Said Aunty Celeste, trying to comfort him and get him to calm down, but it was no use, he continued to cry. A few minutes later, grandma Liz and grandpa Harold walked into baggage claim, to pick up their luggage. Once they had their suitcases, they came over to Celeste and Zack.

"Is that Zachary Michael Wehrenberg?" Asked Harold.

"Harold? Liz? Is that you?" Celeste asked.

"It sure is, and my, how Zack has grown! Do you remember me? I'm your grandma." Said Liz, picking up her one and a half-year-old grandson, and giving him a hug.

"And I'm pap pap." Said Harold with a grin, as the couple, along with Zack and Aunty Celeste, left the airport, got into Celeste's driverless van, and went and started their day.

As the day wore on, they went to the grocery store, where Liz and Harold picked up some food they wanted to have at Celeste's apartment, a Radioshack to have somebody look at a Police scanner of Harold's that he was having trouble with, and that night at dinner time, they went to a lovely restaurant, which, unknown to Zack, was the exact same restaurant that Tommy went to in the Rugrats episode, Waiter, there's a Baby in my Soup, where Stu had a business dinner with Mister MuckleHoney, and Tommy made a mess of things. Of course, by the time Zack and his aunt came here, that mess had long since been cleaned up, and after going throughout the rest of the day, hearing several people at the grocery store, Radioshack, and even the waiter making a comment about his blond hair, he was pretty fed up, and only had one thing on his mind. No, it was not sneaking off in the restaurant on his own adventure, rather, it was finding a way to get rid of his blond hair. While they were eating their dinner, Liz turned to her husband, who's hair was a dark shade of gray.

"You know dear, I think it's time for you to redye your hair, it looks as if it's starting to fade out." Said Liz.

"Harold dyes his hair?" Celeste asked.

"Not just dye, this little tube, Raven 14, is the perfect dye for an old geeser like myself." Explained Harold, as he pulled a little tube of dark purple hair dye out of his shirt pocket.

"He ordered it off of the TV, and has been delighted to have his natural hair color back, as he use to have purple hair when he was young." Said Liz with a smile, as she took another bite of her soup.

"Oh, I see." Said Celeste.

Zack eyed the bottle with interest, hardly being able to wait until they all got home, and the grown ups were asleep, so he could finally make his blond hair, disappear forever.

After dinner, they headed back to Celeste's apartment, where they got Zack ready for bed, and Celeste made up an air mattress for Harold and Liz to sleep on in the living room. Liz was exhausted, so she settled down with a good book, while Celeste got Zack ready for bed, tucked him in, and went to bed herself. Once the apartment seemed more or less, quiet to Zack, he snuck out of bed and overheard some noises coming from the bathroom down the hall. So he quietly tip-towed to the bathroom door, where he peaked in to see his grandpa, dying his hair.

"_Wow! Neat! Pap pap's hair was gray, and now, it's purple!_" Zack thought to himself, as he watched his grandpa dye his hair.

When Harold was finished, he wrapped a towel around his head, and left the tube of purple hair dye on the counter, forgetting that he was doing something very dangerous, as he's not use to having small children around in his home. Once Harold was out of sight, Zack quietly crawled into the bathroom, climbed up on the stool by the counter that he normally used to brush his teeth before bedtime, and reached for the tube of purple hair dye. It took him a few minutes, but he unscrewed the cap, turned the bottle upside down on top of his head, and squeezed really hard, as he watched in the mirror behind the counter, his hair turn from blond, to dark purple.

Zack smiled as he saw his blond hair disappearing, hoping it would never return again. Once he was satisfied, he found a towel on a nearby shelf that he could reach, wrapped his head in it just as he saw his grandpa do, and headed back to his room, where he climbed into his Reptar racecar bed, and fell asleep. The next morning, when Zack came out of his room, his grandparents were in for quite a surprise.

"AAAHHH! Zack! What did you do?" Liz asked out of shock.

"What happened?" Celeste asked.

Of course, since Celeste is totally blind, she would never notice, unless somebody told her, or she used the Tap Tap See app on her iPhone to get a better look.

"Harold honey, did you leave your hair dye on the bathroom counter?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harold asked.

"Well you'd better come take a look." Said Liz, pointing over at Zack, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, with his dark purple hair.

"Oh my, that little Zachary Michael Wehrenberg, he's a splitting image of his grandpa, of pap pap, eh?" Said Harold.

"What's going on?" Celeste asked.

Liz and Harold explained how Zack had gotten into Harold's purple hair dye, and dyed his own hair. Celeste got her phone, aimed the camera at Zack's head, and took a picture.

"Purple hair." Said Voice Over on her iPhone.

"Oh my goodness! So what are we going to do then?" Celeste asked.

"There's not much we can do, that hair color is going to last quite a while." Said Harold.

"But I wouldn't worry, I'm sure Zack will hardly notice anything." Said Liz, as she gave her grandson a hug and pinched his cheek.

"So, you were telling us yesterday while we were out running our Aarons about this coffee shop that some of your friends own?" Harold asked.

"Yes, it's called The Java Lava, they should be opening right about now, would you guys like to go have breakfast there this morning?" Celeste asked.

"We'd love to!" Said Liz excitedly.

Celeste got Zack dressed, put him into his car seat, and the four of them were off to the Java Lava. When they got there, Kira suggested that Zack go play with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, who were all over in the play area while they waited for their breakfast to be ready. So Celeste put Zack down in the playpen with the others, and that's, when the trouble started.

"Good morning Tommy." Said Kimi excitedly, looking over at Zack, mistakening him to be Tommy, now that he had dark purple hair, just like Tommy got after he turned two-years-old last summer.

"I'm not Tommy, I'm Zack." Zack replied.

"No you're not." Said Phil, getting a closer look.

"Zack's gots blond hairs, while Tommy's gots purple hairs." Added Lil.

"Not anymore, thanks to grandma and Pap Pap, I've now gots purple hairs." Explained Zack.

"Guys, guys, that can't be Tommy, member? He's off visiting Rosie this weekend, with Peter." Said Chuckie.

Phil and Lil looked at one another, then looked back at Zack.

"Chuckie's right you guys, Tommy is gone this weekend. And I bet he's having lots of adventures with Rosie! I can't wait for him to return and tell us all about the fun he had with her." Said Zack.

"I don't know Lil, it sounds like Zack." Said Phil.

"And Tommy has never called his grandparents grandma and pap pap before." Said Lil.

"Yeah, with Tommy, there's grandpa, and there's grandpa Boris." Said Phil.

"I told you guys, Tommy's away. So, what you wanna do now guys?" Chuckie asked.

"I've got an idea, let's go on an adventure." Said Zack excitedly.

"Ok Tommy, where are we off to first?" Kimi asked.

"Kimi, just because I've gots purple hairs and want to go on an adventure doesn't mean I'm Tommy. I'm still Zack, and I say, let's pretend we're in the bottom of the ocean." Suggested Zack.

But before they could start on their adventure, Zack's breakfast was ready, so his aunt got him out of the play area, and they went and ate their breakfast. After breakfast, Liz, Harold, Celeste and Zack all went to the community center for music class. This was something Celeste started taking Zack and all of the toddlers to once a week, but since Zack's grandparents were visiting from out of town, she suggested that if Betty and or Kira could get away from the coffee shop for a couple of hours, for them to bring their own kids today, but little did Zack know the trouble was going to continue at music class. It all started, when they walked inside, and the music teacher, greeted them.

"Good morning Celeste and Tommy, welcome to this week's edition of music class. You guys can take a seat over here. And here Tommy, you can pick an instrument out of this box!" Said the music teacher, as she put the box down on the floor in front of Zack.

"Oh, that's not Tommy, that's Zack. He had a bit of an accident with his hair, and guess he looks like Tommy, as if I recall, Tommy has purple hair." Said Celeste, as she took a seat on the floor next to her nephew.

"Oh, so I see. Well Zack, what instrument would you like to play today?" Asked the music teacher, as Zack reached into the box and took out a pair of marockas.

"Good choice!" Said the music teacher.

"So, where's the rest of the gang today?" The music teacher asked, gazing up at Celeste.

"Well, Dil is off visiting relatives, and Peter took Tommy out of town to visit a friend he made a couple of months back. And, I don't know if Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi will be showing up this morning, it all depends on is their parents can get away from work to bring them, and The Java Lava is quite busy on Saturdays." Explained Celeste, as she took a tamboreen out of the box.

"Well, that's ok, let's get started anyway." Said the music teacher excitedly, as she went to the front of the room, Zack, his aunt and grandparents, and the other toddlers in the class, sitting around in a circle with their instruments.

"Good morning boys and girls, let's make some music!" Said the music teacher, as she picked up her guitar, and they got started.

_I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas._

_I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas._

_I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas._

_I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas._

The rest of music class was more or less, uneventful, as they sang songs and played their instruments. Even the rest of Zack's visit from his grandparents was more or less, uneventful as far as getting his identity mixed up with Tommy's was concerned. Zack had nearly forgotten about the trouble he witnessed on that Saturday morning, until a few days later, when Celeste was putting Zack to bed, and Liz and Harold were helping her, as it was their last night in town.

"It's a good thing that Tommy returns home from visiting Rosie in Boston tomorrow, as I have to head back to work. In fact, we'll be dropping Zack off to meet Peter at the park in the morning before I drop you two off at the airport." Said Aunty Celeste, as she got Zack tucked into bed.

"Goodnight, Zachary Michael Wehrenberg." Said Harold from the door, as he blew him a kiss, and left the room.

"Goodnight Zack." Said Liz, as she kissed his forehead, and left the room.

Normally, Zack was very often crying himself to sleep, especially if he went to bed before he was ready, but not on this particular night. Rather, he was faced by another dilemma. Tommy was returning the next day, and Zack still had purple hair. He had to find a way to get rid of his purple hair before he ran into Tommy, but unfortunately, Zack had trouble coming up with an idea to get rid of his purple hair, as he fell asleep before he could think of anything, and the next morning, with his grandparents and aunt running around, getting their stuff together, Zack had no escape from the grown ups, to secretly go off and try to make his purple hair disappear. He was stuck, and he only hoped that he'd find a way to get his blond hair back, before Tommy was spotted at the park.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave for the park, the airport, and for Celeste to go back to work. Upon getting to the park, they saw Betty and Kira sitting on a bench, and Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil playing nearby in a sandbox.

"Well hey there Celeste, how are things going?" Betty asked.

"Fine, has Peter arrived with Tommy yet?" Celeste asked.

"No, we haven't seen them yet, but we can watch Zack. You have a nice day, I'm sure Peter and Tommy will be here in a little while." Said Kira, as Celeste sat her nephew down in the sandbox, gave him a kiss goodbye, and was on her way.

"Hi guys." Said Zack to the other toddlers.

"Hi Tommy." Said Phil.

"Guys, I'm Zack, I've still got my purple hairs that's all." Said Zack.

"Oh, right." Said Lil.

"But Tommy comes home today, right?" Kimi asked.

"Yep, and I can't wait to see him again, I've missed him." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, me too." Said Zack, as the four toddlers played in the sand.

A little while later, Peter arrived at the park with Tommy, and took a seat on the bench next to Betty and Kira.

"Welcome home Peter, how was Boston?" Kira asked.

"Well, it could have been better. This little guy here caught the stomach bug that was going around, and I still don't think he's quite over it. Poor little guy was exhausted this morning, hince, why we're running late. I had trouble waking him up this morning." Said Peter, as he situated Tommy on the bench next to him, with his toy laptop.

Peter had gotten each toddler their own toy laptop last Christmas, and programmed each one of them with their names, so when they pressed the first letter of their names in Press a Letter Button Mode, the first letter of their name would state such. The only toddler who no longer had his toy laptop was Jesse, as a result of accidentally spilling chocolate pudding on it. Still feeling a bit drained and washed out from both, the trip and being sick, Tommy wasn't really up for doing much at the park that day. He sat there on the bench, playing with his toy laptop.

"Now Tommy, I have to go, but your parents should be coming back from visiting uncle Ben and aunt Elane today with Dil, and they'll be by to pick you up later. I believe they'll be picking up Zack too, who was already dropped off, am I right?" Peter asked, turning his attention to Betty and Kira.

"Yep, that's right." Betty replied.

"Well ok then, I've got some important meetings to attend today and papers to file at my castle in the Confederacy, so I'm off, you all take care, and, we'll talk soon." Said Peter, as he left the park.

Meanwhile, Zack, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were now playing a game of leap frog in the grass, with everyone except Chuckie still getting Zack's name mixed up from time to time.

"Ok Tommy, it's your turn." Said Kimi.

"How many times do I need to tell you Kimi, I'm Zack! But that gives me an idea, I'm gonna go see if Tommy has arrived at the park yet." Said Zack, as he ran off through the park, looking for Tommy.

"I don't know, seems like Tommy would have come and founded us." Said Phil.

"Maybe he just gotted here and hasn't had a chance to look for us yet." Said Lil.

Everyone nodded and went on playing, while Zack went in search for Tommy. Then, he spotted him playing with his toy laptop on the bench next to Kira and Betty.

"Hey Tommy." Said Zack, as he put a hand on Tommy's knee to get his attention. He looked up from the screen of his toy laptop, to see a toddler slightly younger than him with purple hair, staring at him.

"Hi, do I know you?" Tommy asked.

"You've only known me since your bestest friend turned three last year. It's me, Zack!" Said Zack.

"Nah, Zack's gots blond hairs, not purple hairs." Said Tommy.

"Not anymore, I now have purple hair, thanks to my visiting grandma and pap pap, or in your language, grandpa." Said Zack.

By this time, the other toddlers had caught up to Tommy and Zack, really excited to see that Tommy had returned from his trip to Rosie's.

"Hey Tommy, great to see you back." Said Phil.

"Yeah!" Added Lil.

"So, how was it? Did you go on lots of adventures with Rosie?" Kimi asked excitedly with curiosity.

Tommy just closed his toy laptop, put it down on the bench next to him, and stared at his friends, his face turning a pail green, as he remembered back to the nightmare of a trip he had, only enjoying the fact that he saw Rosie, before answering.

"Well, uh, I sawed Rosie." Said Tommy, as he hopped down from the bench.

"We know that Tommy, but what did you two do together?" Zack asked.

But Tommy looked away, not wanting to talk about his trip, at least, not right then.

"Hey guys, let's go play hide and go seek!" Suggested Kimi.

"That's a great idea Kimi, and, how about if we make Chuckie be it." Suggested Zack.

"Can I keep my glasses on?" Chuckie asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to do that?" Zack asked.

Chuckie went on to tell him about the time Angelica made him, Tommy, Phil and Lil play hide and go seek, but she made Chuckie take off his glasses, and when he was done counting, he couldn't find his glasses anywhere, causing him to end up on one of his scariest adventures ever through Tommy's house and into the backyard on a rainy day to get them back. At first though, he thought he stepped on them and broke them, only to have Tommy return his glasses to him a minute later, and from that day forward, he only took his glasses off to take a bath or to sleep at night, and if Angelica didn't like it, well, that was tough.

"You don't have to worry, Angelica isn't here to pick on us, so come on, you too Tommy, let's all go hide around different places in the park, and Chuckie, you come and find us." Said Zack, as he, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Tommy, reluctantly went and found hiding places, as Tommy still wasn't feeling all that wonderful, but he could tell his friends really missed playing with him, and he figured, he could always take a nap after getting home when his parents came to pick him up, little did he know the identity crisis would continue, causing Tommy and Zack to get even more so mixed up.

Everybody found hiding places, and Tommy found an old shed that wasn't being used to hide in. It was dark and quiet in there, and Tommy was starting to feel sleepy, so he stretched out on the floor of the shed, and fell asleep. A little while later, Chuckie found him, but for the first time, Chuckie got Tommy and Zack mixed up.

"Hey Zack, you can wake up now, I founded you." Said Chuckie, shaking Tommy awake.

"Hey Chuckie, I'm Tommy, not Zack!" Snapped Tommy, as he felt a bit cranky from being awakened from his nap.

"Oh, sorry Tommy." Said Chuckie apologetically, as he was about ready to cry, as he didn't like Tommy yelling at him.

"No Chuckie, I'm sorry, I guess, I'm more sleepy than I thought, and, guess I was a bit cranky from being waked up." Said Tommy, as he gave his best friend a hug, and the two of them, went and found the rest of the kids.

They found Phil hiding beneath a picnic table, and Lil hiding in an empty garbage can, and when they found Kimi, it was Tommy who found her hiding behind a tree.

"Oh hi Zack, you founded me!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Uh Kimi, I'm Tommy, not Zack." Said Tommy.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kimi, as everybody went off and found Zack, who was hiding in some bushes.

Once they found Zack, they noticed it was getting towards no shadows time, and Celeste was on her lunch break, so she came to the park to have lunch with Betty, Kira, and the toddlers, and no sooner had she shown up when Stu, Didi and Dil had shown up there, to pick up Tommy. However, except for when they were playing hide and go seek, Zack kept trying to get Tommy to tell him about his trip to visit Rosie, but Tommy wasn't up for telling his friends about the awful time he had on this trip, so he did everything he could to ignore the subject, hide and seek, being a great way to get everybody to stop thinking about the subject of the trip. But apparently, some toddlers, didn't forget all that easily. As they were heading in the direction of their parents and guardians, Zack asked his burning question again.

"So Tommy, how was your trip to Rosie's?" Zack asked.

"Zack, I don't wanna talk about it right now ok? Would everyone just leave me alone?" Yelled Tommy, as he started to cry, and ran for his mommy Didi, who was next to the double stroller where Dil was, watching as his brother ran towards their mommy.

"Hey bro what's wrong?" Dil asked, but Tommy didn't hear him. He was still whailing at the top of his lungs, tired, not feeling well, and not wanting to talk about his trip he took to see Rosie, at least, not right then.

"Awe, what's the matter sweetheart?" Didi asked, picking up her son, who was still crying.

"Ooooh, looks like somebody needs a nap!" Said Didi, as she hugged Tommy, and started rubbing his back.

Tommy started to calm down, but at this moment, he overheard Zack had also started crying, as after he yelled at him and started crying, this in turn, upset Zack, causing him to start crying and running into the arms of his aunt, who was there to have a picnic lunch on her lunch break from work.

"You know what Didi, I think you're right, somebody does need a nap." Said Celeste, as she picked up her nephew, and gave him a hug.

Of course, upon hearing this, Tommy and Zack stopped crying, as they snuggled up with their mom and aunt, but not just because they were happy to be in the comfort of the ones they loved, but that they were in shock that now, the grown ups were unsure of who they were.

Betty and Kira scooped up their kids, and took them to the Java Lava for the afternoon, while Deleste followed the Pickles back to Tommy's house, and left Zack with them for the afternoon while she went back to work. Stu went and put Dil down for a nap upstairs in his crib, while Didi made up two little beds on the floor of the playpen in the living room for Tommy and Zack, but as exhausted as Tommy was, he wasn't going to let anybody take their nap yet, not until they got rid of Zack's purple hair. Didi tucked them in for their nap, and left the room.

"Have a nice nap boys." Said Didi, as she walked out of the room, where she went into the kitchen, sat down at the table and started reading a book.

Zack rolled over and stared at Tommy, who sat up, and was still wide awake, looking very unhappy.

"Something wrong Tommy? It's nap time, aren't you sleepy?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but nobody's sleeping till we find a way to make your purple hairs disappear." Snapped Tommy.

"No Tommy, I don't want to be called toe head, corn flower, and other names anymore." Said Zack.

"Oh yeah, well I don't like that everybody keeps getting us mixed up. Even the growed ups don't knows who we are now." Said Tommy.

"Ok ok, I'll admit, peoples called me Tommy while you were gone visiting Rosie, and then, the grown ups called us, somebody, so, ok, I'll take my blond hairs back." Zack said with a reluctant sigh, as while he didn't like being mixed up with Tommy, he'd prefer that over being called names like toehead, but Tommy wasn't going to spend the rest of his life, being called Zack, so, he was determined to get rid of Zack's purple hairs, if it was the last thing he did.

"That a boy Zack, now come on." Said Tommy, as he got the screwdriver out of his shorts pocket, opened the playpen, and they snuck upstairs to the bathroom, where Tommy turned on the bathtub. Unfortunately, he didn't realize it was on shower, and the shower head was hanging down from where it hung up in the tub, as it was one of those ones you could hold in your hand to wash yourself off, and it was in a position, that caused the bathroom to get all messy.

"Oooops, hold still Zack." Shouted Tommy over the noise of the water, as he got into the tub, picked up the shower head, and aimed it at Zack's head.

The water coming out was cold, causing Zack to shiver, running around, getting water everywhere. Unfortunately, while this got the bathroom, Zack and Tommy all wet, including their clothes, Zack's hair remained purple this entire time, causing the water to not work out.

No sooner had Tommy realized this, when Stu walked into the bathroom, to find the mess.

"Tommy! Zack! What are you doing? The shower, is not a toy!" Shouted Stu, as he turned off the water, and placed the shower head back in its holder at the top of the bathtub and shower, where the kids couldn't reach it.

Afterwards, he went and got some dry clothes for Tommy and Zack to put on, drying them off and putting them back downstairs in the playpen to take their nap. Once they were alone in the living room, Zack rolled over and turned to Tommy, who looked really tired and miserable.

"Got any other ideas Tommy?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to sleep on it." Muttered Tommy disappointingly, as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"You can't sleep on it, that's my hair!" Cried Zack, but Tommy had fallen asleep, not hearing Zack, and then, it hit him what Tommy meant. Not actually sleeping on his head, but sleeping on the idea to fix his hair. Little did Zack know what was about to happen though.

As he drifted off to sleep, the sun shined in through the glass doors that lined the back of the playpen, shining directly on the back and top of Zack's head as he slept. As the sun got warmer and brighter, the dye in Zack's hair started to disappear, turning Zack's hair from purple back to yellow.

Two hours later, Dil awoke from his nap, and forgetting that Tommy and Zack were taking their nap in the playpen, Stu put Dil in the playpen to play, where he picked up the green ball with the blue stripe and orange star on it, and threw it on top of Zack and Tommy, who awoke upon the ball hitting them. Dil giggled when he saw the ball bounce off his brother.

"Dil, we were sleeping here." Said Tommy irritably as he rolled over and sat up.

"Oh, sorry Tommy. You too Zack." Said Dil, as he looked from his brother over to Zack, who was now lying on his back, staring in the direction of Dil.

"Wow, Tommy, I think our identity crisis is over. Dil knew who we were." Said Zack.

"How would I forgetted my own brother?" Dil asked.

Tommy then turned towards Zack, a look of surprising shock and happiness spread across his face.

"Zack! Your hair!" Said Tommy.

"What about my hair?" Zack asked.

"It's not purple no more. It's blond again!" Said Tommy.

"It is?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you." Said Tommy, as he grabbed Zack's hand and led him out of the playpen, up to his mommy and daddy's room, where the large mirror he and Chuckie took into Mirrorland eons ago stood. He had Zack stand in front of the mirror, where he saw his reflection, and saw what Tommy meant.

"Wow Tommy, you're right! My hair is blond again! And you know what? That's the lastest time I'm ever dying my hairs ever again." Said Zack.

"Good, cuz I like knowing who I am." Said Tommy.

"Me too." Said Zack.

While they were rejoicing over the return of Zack's blond hair, Didi received a call from Zack's aunt, learning that she had to go out of town for a few days on business, and was wondering if Zack could spend a few days with them. Didi had no trouble with this, so she came upstairs to find them playing in her room, staring at themselves in the mirror.

"Zack! Tommy! There you are. I've got some exciting news for you two, looks like you two will get to spend a few days together." Said Didi excitedly, as she scooped up Tommy and Zack, and took the two-year-old and one and one-half-year-old toddlers back downstairs to play.

They played with Dil the rest of the afternoon, and ate dinner that night of some chicken and rice soup. Then, Zack and Tommy were sitting alone in the playpen while Stu and Didi were seeing to giving Dil his bath, when Zack asked his burning question.

"Hey Tommy, now that I've got my blond hair back, can I ask you something?" Zack asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"How was your trip to see Rosie? Would you at least tell me the story? Please? I promise, I won't tell no one." Said Zack.

And this, ends my story.

Author's Note: That's right, I'm ending this story on a cliffhanger. So, we know about that trip from Rosie's point of view, in Rosie's Visit from Tommy, but will Tommy tell Zack about that trip from his point of view? You'll have to wait until a later time, when I release a new story, to find out the answer. Or maybe, I won't release this story, all of you Rugrat fans, will just have to wait, and see. For now, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and, be looking for more stories, coming from me, really soon!


End file.
